1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caller information notifier system, and more in particular to a caller information notifier system applicable to, for example, providing advanced services in the fixed mobile convergence (FMC) environment for telecommunications systems, such as plain old telephone and videophone systems. The invention also relates to a method of notifying caller information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, some types of communications terminals are adapted to display, when a call terminates thereon, the phone number of a caller having originated the call or the name of the caller stored therein in association with the phone number, regardless of whether the call comes over a circuit-switching or IP (Internet Protocol) packet-switching network, as disclosed by Japanese patent laid-open publication Nos. 2006-237751 and 2004-88796. The called party can take notes of the displayed phone number to thereby call it back.
Another solution is available in which a terminal, when called, stores the phone number of a caller and is responsive to operation of the called party to present the stored number so as to facilitate a callback procedure, as taught by Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2007-74443.
However, when a callback is made to a call having originated from a fixed-line or landline phone while the caller is not available because of absence from the vicinity of the phone, the caller cannot answer the callback.
Onto the users to whom the FMC service is available, calls may terminate by dialing an FMC one-number to thereby allow the call to terminate on, for instance, a fixed-line phone or a mobile phone, depending upon the presence information. When a called party calls back such a user, the called party cannot use an FMC one-number for the callback because the called party is presented with the phone number for callback which is assigned to the calling terminal when having originated the call.